Snowfilled Wishes
by YAY Productions
Summary: Hamato Magdalene spends a wintry Christmas afternoon with her Aunt Karai. Art trade with FlashyFashionFraud on deviantART. Stars Hamato Donatello and April O'Neil's OC daughter, Maggie. Oneshot, R&R.


**A/N: Just to make things clear, this was for an art trade with FlashyFashionFraud on deviantART. It stars her and NightOwl285's character, Hamato Magdalene, who is the daughter of Hamato Donatello and April O'Neil. This does not reflect upon my personal ship, and was only for business purposes only. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Hamato Magdalene was shocked when her mother told her who she would be staying with. She knew her mother really meant who was going to babysit her, which didn't make any sense since she was a whole seven years old now. She could watch after herself now. She was a kunoichi...at least, one in training. And it wasn't like anything could happen to her. Nothing exciting ever happened at the old farmhouse. And on the possibility that something did happen, all she had to do was travel the tunnel that her dad had dug to her uncles and grandfather.

But that wasn't the problem right now. Her current predicament was convincing her mom to let her stay by herself. At least she wouldn't be alone with her Aunt Karai...

Maggie had known her aunt for as far back as she could remember. Her Aunt Karai had moved into her Uncle Leo's life romantically back when she was two or three...she wasn't for sure, but it was forever ago. And although Karai had been present, she'd never actually been 'there'. In fact, she terrified Maggie. She seemed so tall and cold, she didn't understand how Uncle Leo fell in love with her. The only good thing she got from them was her cousin, Miwa.

"Come on baby," April sighed, trying to help her put on her coat. It was cold outside, but much to Maggie's disappointment, it had now snowed yet. It seemed like it never was going too. "We have to go."

"But Mom..." Maggie pulled away, fully capable of putting her own coat on. After all, she was seven. "Why Aunt Karai?"

April froze. She wouldn't have guessed that that was what was making her daughter be hesitant. "Because Daddy and your uncles are going to go get a Christmas tree, and Ojiisan was doing something special," April tried to smile at her daughter as she reflected on Splinter's tradition. Although it had been a good many years since the passing of his wife and daughter, he still held onto them, especially during the holidays.

"But Mommy..." Maggie looked up, her eyes begging April. It had been such a long time since she called her 'Mommy'. She had switched to the older terminology when she started school. April supposed it was just part of growing up. "Why can't I go with you?"

"We've been over this Maggie. I'm going last minute Christmas shopping. I can't take you," Bending down and gazing into her daughter's eyes, April took her hand. "Besides, Miwa will be there. You know how you two get when you're playing. The time will fly by quicker than you realize."

Maggie let out a deep breath, sighing very loudly, but she nodded. "Okay Mom."

* * *

"Thanks Karai," April hugged her sister-in-law, looking back behind her. "Where's Miwa?"

Karai gave April one of her rare smiles. "Leo took her with him. I was surprised Donatello was not taking Maggie, but I understand. His mind was..."

"...Probably somewhere else," April finished. Looking down at her daughter, she ushered her inside, away from the cold. She felt somewhat guilty leaving Maggie here, alone, but she couldn't help it. It was what it was. She kissed her daughter goodbye, and made her way back to her car.

Maggie blew on the frosty window, watching her mother drive away. As the car pulled out of sight, her shoulders slumped. It was going to be a long next few hours.

Brining her finger up to glass, Maggie drew a smiley face. She scrunched up her eyes, and made another one, but this time, it was frowning.

"What do you think you are doing?" Karai was standing over her. She grabbed her hand, her nails pinching Maggie's skin. Whether she meant to or not didn't matter, all that mattered to Maggie was that she was getting hurt.

"I was drawing," Maggie stated flatly, images of even more faces floating through her brain.

"Well don't 'draw' on the glass. It will leave fingerprints that I'm going to have to clean later," Karai huffed, pulling Maggie away from the window. "How about..." Karai glanced around, trying desperately to find something to occupy the child. Pulling down a blank piece of paper and some color pencils, she handed them to her niece. "How about you draw this? Yes?" Maggie nodded, placing the paper on Karai's new coffee table. "No! No," Karai sighed, rubbing her temple. How did April put up with this? Maggie seemed to be all over the place without doing anything.

Maggie wanted to roll her eyes as her aunt led her to the dining room. She knew better though, and if she did, Aunt Karai would no doubt see and tell her mom. Or worse yet, her dad. Her dad would be so disappointed then.

"Here," Karai set the the paper on the bar where she could watch Maggie closely. Here she thought she could finally have a relaxing evening, that for once her home would be completely quiet. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the family she had with Leonardo, it was just that with a family, peace and quietness were rare gems.

She couldn't let April down though. Karai understood holiday forgetfulness, and her best friend had indeed forgotten several key ingredients to making it a special Christmas this year. That's why Karai had agreed to watching Maggie. She knew how important this was. Although if she had her choice...she would have just slept the afternoon away.

The room seemed to darken, and Maggie looked up from her drawing. A dark cloud hovered in the sky, taking away her light, her source of comfort. Not only was she now alone, but she was alone in the dark.

The lights flickered, before turning off completely. Karai wanted to hit her head on something hard. This was not the time to be losing power. She couldn't afford that right now.

A small whimper came from Maggie's direction, and Karai shuffled over to the little girl. "What's wrong?" Reaching for Maggie, she found that her niece flew into her open arms.

"N...nothing Aunt Karai," Maggie barely whispered the words, her hands shaking. If she had thought it was dark before...it practically pitch black to her now.

Karai automatically began stroking Maggie's hair. It was something that she did with Miwa, a natural, maternal part of her that she couldn't deny. "It's okay," She sighed, smiling in the dark. Maggie reminded her so much of her own daughter, but that was not shocking. They were, after all, cousins.

Maggie began quivering, whether it was from the cold that was seeping in, or the fear that consumed her, she didn't know. Perhaps it was both. "I want my Mommy," She cried. "I want my Daddy!"

Karai let out a deep breath. "They're not here right now. They'll be here later, okay?"

"No!" Maggie yelled louder than she wanted too. "I want them! Now!"

"Magdalene! You will not shout in my home!" Karai pulled herself away from the child, shaking her head. "Do you understand?"

A muffled sob escaped Maggie's lips. Why hadn't her Mommy listened to her? Why didn't she know that she couldn't be with Aunt Karai? She wanted to be in her bed! She would be safe!

A pair of arms wrapped around Maggie, leading her to the couch. "Stay right here, okay?" Karai spoke, more tenderly than she had before. "I'm going to go get some blankets."

"Please don't leave me," Maggie whimpered. "I promise I won't shout again," Karai felt her heart tug. She lifted Maggie up, carrying her to her and Leo's bedroom. Pulling a few blankets from the closet, she brought them back to the couch. Settling beside her niece, Karai found herself wiping away the young one's tears.

"There's no reason to be afraid you know," She smiled, although no one could see it. Even though Maggie didn't respond, she continued. "Can you keep a secret?" Karai felt Maggie nod, and she exhaled. She lowered voice, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear, although no one was there. "I used to be afraid of the dark too."

"Really?" Maggie was astounded. She had heard some of the tales of her Aunt Karai before she turned good, and it didn't sound like she would ever be afraid of anything.

"Mhm. But I learned it couldn't do anything. I knew it made me weak, and weakness is not an option in a ninja. Especially a kunoichi."

It was like a light bulb turned on in Maggie's head. "I'm a kunoichi!"

"I know you are. And a good one too. That is why you cannot be afraid. Do you understand me?"

Maggie nodded, looking around the room. It wasn't all dark- there was still some light coming out of the windows. There would always be light when you had something to look forward to. Her Daddy taught her that. "Thanks Auntie Karai."

"No problem Magda- Maggie," Karai felt very good. Not only had she learned to reach out to others, but she had made a connection to her niece. Perhaps this would give her a chance to teach her a few things that the others couldn't. A few Foot Ninja tricks that might just help her later on in life.

The lights flickered on, the power having been restored. Maggie gasped, beaming at her aunt. Karai could only chuckle as she gazed out the window. Fresh snow covered the ground, having fallen during the black out. "Look Maggie," Her niece's wide eye sparkled with excitement, and she placed both palms against the glass of the window. Karai didn't mind though. She was going to have to clean it later anyways.

* * *

April knocked on the door, hugging herself as the snow peppered her jacket. Maggie opened the door, grinning as she squeezed her mother tightly. "Mom, look what I made!" Lifting up a scribbled paper, April could make out what appeared to be Karai and her daughter, each holding a snowball. Maggie surely had some talent. "This is beautiful Maggie! Definitely refrigerator worthy," Winking at her daughter, April made her way in, and embraced Karai. "I'm so sorry you had to watch her. I hope she wan't to much trouble."

"No, she wasn't," Karai seemed to have a softness about her. "She was an...an angel."

"Look at this other one that I did! It's me making a snow angel!" Maggie thrust another picture excitedly into her mother's face. Despite the clear interruption, April couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you had such a good time!"

"I did! I want to come over again! Soon, okay?" Maggie raced over to the table, sitting down to another drawing. "This one is going to be me and Aunt Karai drinking hot cocoa..."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! If anyone else on deviantART is interested in an art trade similar to this, throw me a note! I'm YAY-Productions on there :D  
Again, this story does not reflect my personal ship. Anyways, toodles!**


End file.
